westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
Dating
50% more time at the school concentrated in 50% of other schools' populations means 100% more drama in West Shore's dating scene. Starting in week-long sevvie "relationships" and blossoming into awkward graduation confessions, dating is an essential element of the Wildcat Nation. It provides a great way to procrastinate on homework that you swore wasn't due for a week, as well as firsthand experience with the chemicals and mating rituals you hear about in science classes (that includes physics). There's also plenty of love geometry uwu which you are free to doodle on graph paper. Please note: do not date someone more than three years your junior. Maturity rates vary, but there is a more obvious gap between 13 and 16 than between 15 and 18. Middle School Sevvies don't know how to date. They might know the rudimentary concept of attraction, but they don't have the slightest clue what a relationship is. Therefore, anyone who says they're dating in seventh grade should not be taken seriously. If a sevvie "relationship" lasts more than a month, one should be amazed, but this doesn't happen. Oh, and if you're not a sevvie, don't date them. Don't even have a crush on them, no matter how attractive you think they are. Lookin' at you, Ben. Eighth Graders still don't know how to date, but they give it an honest try. Some of them don't even treat their partner like a badge of honor. These relationships are on average anywhere from two weeks to a full school quarter. If someone asks you to date them, you can humor them (or yourself) and say yes, but take initiative and figure out the correct way to treat them. The middle school dance is fuel for the drama in each grade. If you don't want to deal with it, go anyway. The tickets aren't over $10 and there's really good punch. Anything that happens will be irrelevant within the month. High School Relationships in high school don't stick specifically to one grade, since maturity levels are spread within each one. Here, you can find some long-lasting relationships that even the faculty admire. Students also figure out if they are part of the gays or not, which can make for some interesting couples. Because these are more "real" relationships, some people can be genuinely hurt by the fallout. Really, everyone's just trying to figure themselves out. There's also the students who don't want/don't need/are too good for a relationship, though they often have very good platonic relationships with their friends. They vary in how much of an ass they are about their bachelor status in the same way that others can be asses about their "taken" status. Don't try to force them into a relationship; it'll be bad for everyone and will end with a lot of salt and smug looks from Ms. Deel. Homecoming, and for some prom, can be a nice place to form, strengthen, or break a relationship, assuming an involved student hasn't run off to Viera's event. Friendzone Only middle schoolers have the chauvinistic "niceness--->dating--->horizontal naked dance" concept of the friendzone, which is one of the reasons they suck at relationships. Usually at West Shore, the friendzone is either: * Genuine affection that's not returned * Pleasant friendships, but an inability to find a partner * Two parties being too afraid to admit they have a crush on each other It can make things more dramatic (read: awkward), but it can actually be beneficial. Gaining enough friends within the friendzone can provide the ability to be boosted out with the help of your squad. Artificially forcing yourself out isn't ever a good plan. The best method is to be honest with the involved student(s), while not being too forceful. And who knows? Maybe that girl (or guy, whichever) will someday wake up and realize they like you too. Hopefully it's not too late by then. Category:Students